


The Park.

by mishamig0



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamig0/pseuds/mishamig0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I feel like writing something and end up basing it strongly on my towns local park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Park.

I love the park. I love the sense of freedom one acquires when lying in the sun, hearing nothing but the birds above and the laughter of children in the distance. I love walking along the stony paths in late summer evenings and feeling at peace with the world. However, I love this night a great deal more.  
I am sitting atop a hill looking at the park before me. It is late noon and most families I see are packing up, preparing for home. There are a few stragglers among them, walking their dogs or holding hands with their other halves. I am however, here for inspiration. For writing is a difficult career and I believe the answers lie in the warm breeze and the moss of the trees.  
I am preparing for another night of word block and a long drive home when I see them.   
The two men, I assume, are in a relationship. As they walk along the gravelled path, they seem…content. They have stopped at the café and have bought ice cream. It appears the taller of the two men does not approve of the others choice as he makes a somewhat disgusted face. The other man is finding joy in this and has decided to wave the ice cream in front of his partners mouth. They are laughing. It is a joyous sound in this quiet park. They are making their way up the hill in which I sit and as they take their seat a few feet diagonal from myself, the taller man flashes me a smile. A full, real, smile as his bright green eyes appear to glisten. He takes his guitar from his back and places it at his side.  
I watch in awe at the two men as they younger man, “Cas”, lies back to enjoy the late sun, his fingers entwined in his lovers. They eat in silence as the older of the two offers Cas a taste of his ice cream, as it’s “a god damn abomination” that he has never tasted vanilla. Cas is hesitant but agrees nonetheless and comments on how it tastes good. The green-eyed man takes this as a small victory and picks up his guitar and tunes her up. Cas asks “Dean” what he is doing and Dean smiles shyly and goes on to explain that he has been working on a new song and it took him weeks to learn. Cas, bless him, looks confused as he tilts his head. Dean only laughs and continues his tuning.  
When he begins to play, I cannot help but gasp at the song. Dean plays the intro to “You and Me” by Lifehouse and I watch as Cas settles on his trench coat, resting on his elbow, his impossibly blue eyes oozing adoration.  
 _Cause it’s you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose._  
 _And it’s you and me and all of the people and I don’t know why I can’t keep my eyes off of you._  
Dean sings with such emotion that it is hard to avert my eyes. It is clear that this is dedicated to Cas and judging by the look in Cas’ eyes, the song itself holds a story.   
_There’s something about you now, I can’t quite figure out. Everything he does is beautiful_  
 _Everything he does is…right._  
Cas appears to be crying now. Crying happily at his lovers words. As the song comes to an end, I witness him launch at Dean, kissing his face and repeatedly chanting “I love you.” Dean himself only laughs it off and holds Cas close. Cas asks Dean to play “their song” and Dean happily obliges. Cas hums delightfully and lies back on his coat.  
Dean plays their song with happiness in his voice.  
 _But I won’t hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I’m yours._  
The music fills the park as the couple bob their heads to the music. Once the song ends, I hope to hear more from the man, but am faced with disappointment as he places his guitar down once again and lies aside Cas. He wraps himself around the other man and they just…talk. They talk about their day. And their plans for the evening involving a trip to Cas’ favourite restaurant and a walk through Cas’ favourite beach. I can’t help but wonder why Dean is okay with spending the evening at all Cas’ favourite places. He pulls Cas closer to himself and kisses his temple. I hear him murmur something along the lines of “Castiel Novak, you have stolen my heart.” and watch as Castiel looks at him in shock. He presses his lips gently to Dean’s and suggests they get going in order to make their reservation.   
As they rise, a small box falls from Dean’s back pocket and as he looks inside, ensuring the contents are still there before hiding it once again, I can only think one thing.  
 _Castiel Novak is going to have a great night._


End file.
